


An Assessment of Happiness

by Jules1398



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 05:32:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2496254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jules1398/pseuds/Jules1398
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor reflects upon his years and searches for the source of the happiness that he had always desired.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Assessment of Happiness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FindingFandoms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FindingFandoms/gifts).



> This is short but I just felt like writing a short drabble for my best friend.

 

The Doctor had taken on numerous faces over the years, yet each regeneration failed to wipe away all of the horrors that his original form had  endured. Any shred of happiness that he had left during his last days on  Gallifrey  had burned down with the planet itself.

Of course, over the years, he had experienced some moments of joy. He owed most of that to his companions, the people that rode along with him on his  journeys and helped him to defend Earth and other planets from suffering the same fate as  Gallifrey . 

His first companion was his granddaughter, Susan from many years ago, but she moved on to live a happy life on Earth. It was something he always had yearned for, but could never achieve. He wished all of his companions were able to live as happily as she, even after their travels.

There were a few companions that stood out above all others in their uncanny ability to bring such a sad madman a little bit of joy over the years.

There was Sarah Jane Smith, who he had traveled with long ago and had encountered numerous times in his previous regeneration. She was happy too. Sarah Jane had a son and, together, they helped to protect the planet from aliens.

A few regenerations ago, he had met a nineteen year old girl named Rose Tyler while searching out the living plastic. She gave him a sense of domesticity  and, eventually, helped him to understand what love truly meant . Even in his current form, he saw Rose as the one he had loved and, although he didn't have her with him anymore, at least she had a version of him in that parallel world of her s.

When he first regenerated into his current form, he met a young, brilliant girl named Amelia Pond. They didn't meet again until she was grown, but he had once again fallen in love. A different kind of love. Amy and Rory were his family. He had their backs and they certainly had his. They were by far his most patient companions, which is not a common thing that people say about their in-laws.

There was River Song, who he fell in love with, but never met in order. She was his wife, but he didn't get to see her many times after that. Baby Melody Pond was conceived inside the TARDIS while it was travelling through the time vortex. The Doctor suddenly wished that he had taken more time to joke with Amy and Rory about that, but they were gone. Every last Pond wiped out of his life.

For a long time, he traveled alone. He was angry and depressed. He had lost his family again. All he had left was dead or lost friends and a planet that was charred to a crisp. So, he traveled through time in that blue box that seemed to reflect his sadness.

Then, he met Miss Clara Oswin Oswald. She had died numerous times right before his very eyes, yet she always seemed to return to him. Clara was his impossible girl. She was there to save him, and save him she did. 

The mere sight of Clara instantly brightened his mood and her smile could wipe away a few millennia of pure anguish. Clara brought the Doctor everything that he had lost time and time again.

Clara was clever and more than willing to put him in his place. Sh e reminded him that he wasn't just a leader, but also a Time Lord. Being a Time Lord meant that he was there to fix things throughout time and space. That was what he had always done and that was what Clara had urged him to continue doing.

Clara was beautiful, inside and out. Her pretty eyes and perky nose were matched by her kind heart and intelligence. She was able to bring the Doctor happiness through simple words or gestures. Clara never really had to try.

The Doctor had come to realize what he should have realized long ago.

He was hopelessly in love with Clara  Oswin  Oswald and that was a good thing. It was this love that brought him the happiness that he desired and, although he might lose her or himself someday, right at that moment he had her and, together, they would venture through time  and space.


End file.
